The present invention relates to aqueous solutions of polymeric organosiloxane-ammonium compounds which possess ion exchange properties and a method for their manufacture and use.
Polymeric organosiloxane-ammonium compounds of this kind are known in solid form from DE 38 00 564 (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,130,396 and 5,239,033). In DE 31 20 195 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,669), the polymeric ammonium compounds are soluble in hot water at a pH of 7 in the case of 2 Si atoms per quaternized N atom; however, at room temperature the polymers precipitate. The polymeric ammonium compounds of DE 31 20 195 are totally insoluble in hot water in the case of 3 or 4 Si atoms per quaternized N atom. The presence of such polymeric organosiloxane-ammonium compounds in solid form (fine-particle, spherical) limits severely, however, the possible uses of these polymers containing a silica type skeleton.